Dinner at Doug's
by oaksnut
Summary: Doug has John Paul over for dinner... Judging by the rating, I'm sure you can come to the conclusion that "dinner" may mean something else.


Doug had just switched off the oven as a knock rapped on the door. Perfect timing, he thought as he made his way over to answer it. Checking through the peep hole to make sure it was John Paul, he turned the key and pulled open the door just enough for John Paul to make out that he was completely naked. He smiled at the expression on John Pauls face, who was looking surprised and pleased at the sight before him. "Hello Mr McQueen," he spoke looking up at John Paul ever so innocently, "why don't you come inside?"

A speechless John Paul was barely through the door when Doug grabbed at his tie, pulling him in as he backed himself against the wall. John Paul let go of his work satchel and kicked the door shut behind him before Doug tugged harder on his tie to pull his face down towards his. They kissed, lips pressed together hard, tongues slipping through hungrily.

John Paul tangled his fingers in Doug's hair and pushed his crotch into the hips of the naked man against him. Doug moaned at the sensations he was feeling all over, finally getting some kind of release out of the tension that had built in his body throughout the day. He wrapped his arms around John Pauls waist to feel the warmth under the man's blazer. A breathless John Paul pulled his face away from Doug's and looked at the flushed man that was wedged between his body and the wall.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked as he motioned his head down towards Doug's cock which was pressed up against his fly.

Doug bit his lower lip and smiled before he spoke.

"I've been really bad, Mr McQueen," he continued as he played with John Paul's tie, "and I think I need to be punished."

John Paul feigned a gasp. "Is that so?" he asked as he played along, slipping his hands out of Doug's hair to trail them down his torso.

"Yes sir," Doug nodded and raised an eyebrow.

John Paul let his fingers brush lightly against Doug's cock, making him let out a soft sigh before he spoke again.

"I - I was naughty last night..." Doug's breath hitched as John Paul continued to lightly stroke his cock, "sir."

John Paul brought his mouth to Doug's ear, "and what did you do that was so 'naughty'?" He whispered before placing a light kiss on Doug's earlobe.

"I..." his breathing hitched again. John Paul continued with light kisses from Doug's neck to his collarbone. This and the stroking of his cock made it difficult for him to concentrate. He swallowed and let out a breath, "I thought about you... and I touched myself..." another sigh escaped his lips.

John Paul pulled away, letting go of Doug's cock.

"Well in that case..." he snaked his arms around Doug to grab his ass, "You should be punished."

Doug looked up at him, his eyes dark. "Yes sir."

John Paul followed Doug up the stairs to his bedroom, admiring the view from behind. He was already excited and extremely turned on by the role play that Doug had presented him with. After the day he'd had it was a very pleasant surprise to be greeted by a very sexy, very naked Doug.

As they entered the room, Doug turned around to push John Paul against the door, his hands pulling at the shirt that was tucked in and his mouth reaching up to kiss the taller man. Between kisses he unbuckled John Paul's belt and used it to pull John Paul towards him as he backed his way towards his bed. John Paul shrugged his blazer of his shoulders and let it drop before reaching to loosen his tie. Doug stopped him by taking hold of the tie.

"Keep it on," he demanded softly, with the perfect mix of assertion and coyness. John Paul wasn't going to argue with that, it was too damn sexy when Doug was upfront about what he wanted.

Their lips met again, John Paul kicked off his shoes and socks and Doug's hands quickly worked on the fly of John Paul's pants until he was able to get them off. He pulled them down along with the underwear, freeing his cock from the constraint. Doug looked up at John Paul as he played with the idea of taking his dick in his mouth. He smiled as he decided against it, opting instead to stand back up and press against it with his own hardness.

Doug grabbed at John Paul's tie as they kissed and their dicks rubbed against one another's, moans releasing from both of their mouths. The skin on skin felt so fucking good, John Paul grabbed at Doug's ass to thrust harder against him, pre cum dripping and lubricating them so that they glided against each other comfortably.

"Fuck me," Doug pleaded against John Paul lips.

John Paul released a low groan and gave Doug a slap on the ass before pushing him onto the bed. "Lay on your back and spread your legs," he commanded. Doug obliged immediately but with slow movements, keeping his eyes locked on John Paul's. He lay back, propping himself up against the pillows and parted his legs, bending them at the knees. Looking up at John Paul he started stroking his own cock and purposefully making soft sighing noises to rile John Paul up.

John Paul made his way onto the bed positioning himself crotch to crotch between Doug's legs. Leaning his face down, he teased Doug with a kiss but just barely touched his lips to his own and then pulled his mouth away. He did this again, purposefully trying to frustrate Doug. After all, he did want to be punished.

"You better stop that," he whispered as he took a hold of Doug's hands and moved them behind his head against the pillows. "That's just the thing that got you into this mess."

"I can't help it Mr McQueen." Doug responded, wrapping his legs around John Paul and pushing his hips up. "Maybe you should teach me a lesson."

He leaned up to try and steal a kiss, but John Paul resisted and instead placed kisses on Doug's collarbone and lightly trailed his tongue up his neck. Doug pushed his hips up against John Paul again and whimpered, a soft "please" escaping from his lips. John Paul gave in enough to give him a kiss but just a kiss until he showed how much he really wanted it.

"What was that?" John Paul asked between kisses, knowing full well what he heard.

"Please," Doug repeated as he writhed beneath John Paul, arms still pinned above his head.

"Please what?" John Paul asked, lifting his hips so that Doug couldn't grind against him.

"Please..." Doug begged, "fuck me... please..."

John Paul pushed his mouth against Doug's for a passionate kiss, which Doug accepted hungrily. It was hot but brief with John Paul pulling away and letting go of Doug's hands. "Don't move," he commanded, to which Doug responded, "Yes sir." He watched on as John Paul loosened his tie enough to get it over his head, then removed his shirt. His brief feeling of disappointment at the loss of the tie turned into appreciation of the now fully naked John Paul above him. He bit on his lower lip as he defied orders and reached out to touch John Pauls chest, lightly scratching his fingers down to his stomach. John Paul indulged in the feel of Doug's hands on him for a moment before stopping him. "I said, don't move," he said firmly as he pushed Doug's hands down. Doug smiled mischievously, his chest heaving in the excitement. "What are you gonna do about it?" He challenged, still smiling.

John Paul didn't respond, rather he took hold of the tie and pushed Doug's hands above his head once more. Before his next move, he looked at Doug with an eyebrow raised as if to ask if it was okay to proceed. Doug, turned on to no end, understood what John Paul was asking. His smile softened and he nodded eagerly, encouraging John Paul to continue. He was gentle with his actions, pulling Doug's hands through the tie and tightening the knot carefully. He ran his hands down Doug's arms, tracing his fingers through the hair on his forearms and taking in the feel of his biceps. Doug moaned softly and squeezed his legs around John Paul while the man above him went in for a slow sensual kiss.

Again they started grinding their cocks together, slowly building up a momentum. As hot as this all was, John Paul needed to move things along. He was aching to be inside Doug. He brought a hand up to Doug's lips and replaced his own mouth with two fingers, dipping them into his mouth for Doug to suck on, which he did all too well. It reminded him of the way Doug sucked him off with those perfect lips, which made him ache even more. He took his hand back and reached down between Doug's legs to tease his hole. Doug pressed his head back into the pillows and moaned at the light strokes John Paul was torturing him with, the word "please" spilling out between the moans. John Paul obliged, pushing a finger through the resistance without hesitation and Doug's hips bucking up at the intrusion. "More," he whined as he looked pleadingly at John Paul. Another finger was pushed in and Doug clenched around them as John Paul fingered him, pushing as deep as he could go.

"Fuck you're so tight," John Paul proclaimed as he came in for a kiss.

"Mmhmm," Doug moaned against John Paul's lips, "just imagine how good your big, hard cock is gonna feel inside me." He clenched himself around John Pauls fingers again to emphasise his point and let out an enticing moan. John Pauls willpower instantly vanished. He removed his fingers from the warmth and reached over to the bedside table for a condom and lube. With Doug's chest heaving beneath him he worked quickly to roll on the condom and apply the lube.

"Untie me," Doug demanded as John Paul fingered him with the lube. When he had sufficiently wet Doug's asshole he reached over and got rid of the tie, throwing it to the side. Doug wasted no time in scrambling to his knees and took a hold of John Pauls shoulders as he straddled him. John Paul slapped at his ass making him squeal with delight.

"More." He grabbed his hand in John Paul's hair and gave a little yank. John Paul responded with a slightly harder slap, this time getting a moan out of Doug who again pulled at his hair. "Do it while you fuck me."

A mixture of what he said and the way he said it made John Paul's heart thud in his chest and feel a heat run through his body. He grabbed Doug's hips and lifted him. With one hand on Doug's ass and the other on his own cock he lined himself up until the head of his dick pressed against Doug's hole. Doug had his hands in John Paul's hair, ready to brace himself for the welcome intrusion. "Slowly," he said, his heart pounding with anticipation. John Paul nodded. As carefully as he could he guided his cock, pushing at the resistance. Doug took a sharp breath in and tightened his grip as he felt the tip of John Paul's cock inside him, stretching him open. It was a mixed feeling of discomfort and pleasure which he knew would soon only be the latter.

"You okay?" John Paul asked, struggling to hold himself back with the pressure on his cock.

Doug nodded, hands still tightly grasping John Paul's hair.

John Paul pushed in a little further, taking it slow. The idea that he could be hurting Doug was an unpleasant one and he wanted to minimise that as much as possible. He let out a groan as Doug pushed down and let more if him in. The tight hotness around his cock gave him intense pleasure and it was agony trying to hold himself back.

Doug stilled, allowing his body to adjust before continuing. He leaned in for a kiss, slow and sensual and loosened his grip in John Paul's hair to run his hands down to his chest. He began rolling his hips in a steady motion as the pleasure took over from any remaining discomfort. Soft sighs escaped from his mouth, his lips falling away from John Paul's as he concentrated on the steady movement of his hips.

John Paul grabbed at his ass, squeezing hard to distract himself. He wanted to plough into Doug, turn those soft sounds he was making into out of control moans. But he knew the build up would beat any kind of instant gratification so he matched Doug's pace, lifting to push himself in as deep as he could go in this position.

Doug released a sound, it wasn't quite a moan but it was a very clear indication that John Paul was doing the right thing. He wrapped his arms around John Paul, grabbing onto his back as the intense pleasure took over his body from the inside.

"Fuuuck," he moaned as John Paul repeated the long, deep thrusts over and over.

"You like that?" John Paul asked, as he pushed in deep.

"Yes." Doug's response was barely audible.

John Paul pulled back, "I didn't hear you," and thrust in again making Doug tighten his grip, "Yes!" he exclaimed, his voice higher this time.

"Do you want more?" John Paul asked as he pulled back again, looking at Doug's flushed face.

"Please," Doug said softly, the breath taken out of him.

Another thrust. Another moan.

"But you've been very bad," John Paul teased as he held still inside Doug.

Doug nodded hurriedly, "yeah... please..."

John Paul pulled back again & released a hand from Doug's ass, the other still gripped firmly on one cheek, and brought it back down with a slap. Doug's body jolted automatically, his hips pushing forward on John Paul's cock and a whiney "mmm" coming from his throat.

"You're still a very bad boy."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir," Doug couldn't help but smile with his response.

"This is no laughing matter," John Paul responded sternly. Doug quickly shook his head, "No sir."

Another slap, another jolt, another whiny moan. Doug began to ride John Paul as he was being spanked, the sharp sting of each slap making the pleasure inside him all the more intense. His head tilted back as he rode, eyes shut and lips parted to release moans and whimpers.

John Paul took pleasure in Doug's eagerness and let himself let go, thrusting in and out to match Doug's pace.

Doug shifted, leaning back and supporting himself with his hands on the bed. He groaned as the new angle made John Paul fill him all the way and hit a spot that sent a jolt of pleasure throughout his body. He could feel himself getting closer to coming with every thrust that hit that sweet spot. The sounds emitting from his mouth grew louder & his breath more laboured. John Paul who was doing everything in his power to not let go, couldn't take it anymore. In one very swift move he leaned forward, pushing Doug flat on his back. A surprised Doug responded instantly, raising his thighs to wrap his legs around John Paul's waist. He used his now free hands to grab hold of John Paul's hair as John Paul brought his face down for a breath stealing kiss. The thrusts didn't stop, but slowed for a minute, allowing the men to savour each other before going for the final stretch. Doug pulled at John Paul's hair as he was thrust into, the new position allowing their bodies to just about merge into one. Doug squeezed around John Pauls cock, almost as a reflex to the immense pleasure inside him, spurring John Paul on to quicken the pace. John Paul spat on his hand and reached between their bodies to stroke Doug's cock, pushing him further to the brink.

It was lucky that no one else had arrived home. Moans, groans, sighs and whimpers filled the room and spilled out into the corridor. Not that either man would have cared at that point.

Doug released his grip in John Paul's hair, one hand reaching up to brace himself on the headboard as his hips bucked up hard and fast. He brought the other down to his cock, replacing John Paul's so that he could focus on ramming his ass. "Harder," he begged. John Paul placed his hands on either side of Doug's head and happily obliged, pushing himself in and out as hard as he could muster.

"Aaaaah fuuuuck," Doug yelled, pushing his head back into the pillow and clamping his hand down on the headboard. He deliriously looked up and watched John Paul concentrating on fulfilling his desires, pumping into him over and over.

"Fuck I'm close," John Paul breathlessly warned. It wasn't just the feel of his cock thrusting in and out of Doug's tight ass, but the look on Doug's face and his reaction to him that was pushing him to the edge. Watching him writhe beneath him, his beautiful body flushed pink, the bliss on his face.

Thankfully the attack on Doug's prostate and the fisting of his own cock was sending such pleasure through his body that he only lasted about another 30 seconds. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" He exclaimed just milliseconds before he shot his load, streams of cum landing on his stomach and coating his cock as he continued to stroke. His ass clenched involuntarily around John Paul's cock as the orgasm took over, sending his lover over the edge. They came almost simultaneously, Doug opening his eyes after the most intense part of his climax so that he could watch John Paul as he came while still inside him. They watched each other, staring into one another's eyes as they rode out the waves of their pleasure and got their breath back.

Doug, with his eyes half closed lifted his head toward John Paul for a kiss. He brought his hands to the back of John Paul's head, caressing his hair as their lips met. He kept his legs wrapped around his lover whose softening cock remained inside him as they tenderly kissed. Doug sighed contently, feeling complete bliss.

John Paul pulled his mouth away from Doug's and smiled down at his beautiful lover. He placed tender kisses on his neck, jawline, cheeks and nose which made Doug release a small giggle. They looked at one another, smiling and not needing to say any words. A moment later John Paul carefully pulled himself out of Doug and removed the condom, tying it off before dropping it on the floor. He rolled onto his side into Doug's arms and rested his head on his chest, draping one arm across Doug's smooth stomach. Doug wrapped his arm around John Paul's shoulders and put his hand in his hair, gently stroking until his breathing steadied. John Paul shut his eyes as he held onto his lover and listened to his steady heart beat, feeling relaxed, happy, content.

The silence in the room was soon broken by the sound of a very loud stomach grumble. Doug let out a quiet laugh, remembering that dinner was ready just before John Paul arrived.

"You a bit hungry there babe?" He asked cheekily.

John Paul looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, starving actually."

Doug grinned. "C'mon, let's eat. You can even have seconds."


End file.
